


Outshine the morning sun.

by smartforholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Paternal Greg Lestrade, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartforholmes/pseuds/smartforholmes
Summary: One's life changes when you welcome a child of your own.Based on Mystrade Monday prompt #21 "When you smile, I fall apart".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Outshine the morning sun.

In the middle of the night, a soft cry echoed in the noiseless Holmes-Lestrade household, followed by a soft whine that awakened the sleeping couple in the main bedroom. Mycroft and Greg, startled, looked at each other trying to choose who should go.

“I went last night,” Mycroft argued, and Greg groaned in response.

“Fine, I'll go.” He mumbled, kissing Mycroft's lips sloppily.

The Holmes-Lestrade marriage welcomed their first child, Aiden Samuel, after 9 eternal months of holdup; when Greg arrived with the dream of having a child of their own, Mycroft instantly suggested Greg's sister, Sarah, to conceive the baby via surrogacy. After all, Sarah didn't have any children, and she would agree with the idea, putting her brother's happiness as a priority.

With enormous effort Greg dragged himself out of the comfort and warmth of the sheets; walking to the nursery room, Greg scraped a hand through his eyes in the process. The cries softened once his footsteps got closer, which brought a smile to the silver haired’s face.

However, when the door opened with extreme care, Aiden's cries came back, his tiny hands reaching out for his father to hold him.

“Is my little buddy needing his ol’ pa?” Greg's hand stroked the bulged cheek, his index finger captured by Aiden's.

Aiden was the perfect mixture of Gregory and Mycroft, or so Sherlock mumbled when he met him for the first time. The Lestrade genes were strong, and Aiden proved to be the exact example of it. His delicate, light brown hair and factions just like Greg's enamoured the couple, but when they saw his eyes opening, the silver-haired DCI had to hold on to a wall to avoid himself from falling.

Because the little boy had the most wonderful blue eyes they had ever seen, demonstrating how powerful the Holmes hereditary was as well.

Slowly, Greg picked his son from the Louis Blue crib and held him against his chest, the baby instantly curling and grabbing Lestrade's thin cotton shirt between his fists as he cried.

“Shhh...” Gregory whispered, rocking Aiden softly, trying to calm him down. “We don't want to wake your daddy, do we?”

When the sobs continued, Greg decided to start humming a song, hoping Aiden would fall asleep or at least stop crying his soul out.

.

Mycroft was a light sleeper. After getting used to late nights and incredibly unusual continuous hours of sleep, once he was up he knew nothing would knock him out. Not even an exhausting sexual session with his husband. That's why he laid in the bed, completely alert, overhearing his son whimpering and Greg attempting to lull him back to sleep.

A couple of minutes passed by and Mycroft not only noticed Aiden was completely silent now, but also Greg's voice had decreased suddenly. Not sure of what to be afraid for, Mycroft hurried out of the bed and towards the nursery room, only stopping in his tracks when he heard his husband's deep and croaky voice singing.

_“There is so much more inside me now,”_ Gregory sang, hushing Aiden for brief seconds. _“Oh, Aiden you outshine the morning sun, my son.”_

Mycroft's mind took him 4 years back in time, to the winter of 2015. The elder Holmes had to attend a meeting with former Vice-President Joe Biden in New York City, bringing Greg with him. On an exceptionally lovely day, Mycroft opted to take his partner to the Broadway play ‘Hamilton’, claiming it had wonderful reviews and it was about a US Founding Father.

It's not enough to say both of them came out delighted by the performance. And Gregory's following obsession was enough proof of it, reproducing the Original Broadway Cast Recording every single day, the Mixtape entering the list soon after.

So Mycroft wasn't surprised by Gregory's brilliant idea of singing a Hamilton song to Aiden. He enjoyed it nevertheless.

_“When you smile, I fall apart,”_ Greg's voice broke, and Mycroft could imagine the tears forming on his eyes as he grinned. _“And I thought I was so smart.”_

The following part made Mycroft enter the room silently, witnessing Greg holding Aiden with his right arm, his left hand stroking their son's head as tears fell from his eyes.

_“My father wasn't around, I swear that I'll be around for you,”_ Gregory choked out, looking up, trying and failing to hold back the unstoppable tears. _“I’ll do whatever it takes; I'll make a million mistakes,”_

_**“I’ll make the world safe and sound for you...”** _   
_**“I’ll make the world safe and sound for you...”** _

Mycroft sang, stepping towards Gregory and embracing him, both smiling tenderly to Aiden, who watched them between heavy eyelids and his thumb between his lips.

_“(You) will come of age with our young nation,”_ Greg's back pressed against Mycroft's chest, the auburn nuzzling his face against the crook of his neck, breathing him in and earning a direct glare by the baby, whose lips curled into a tiny smile. _“We’ll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you.”_

“ _If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you.”_ Greg tiptoed, so he could safely lay Aiden back to the crib, Mycroft's hands resting on his waist as he did so. _“We’ll give the world to you, and you'll blow us all away,”_

The now-former government official smiled, tears stinging his own eyes at the sight of Gregory not daring to let go of Aiden's small hands. _“Someday, someday,”_

_“Yeah you'll blow us all away; someday, someday...”_

With their hands resting on the upper rail, Mycroft and Greg stared at Aiden slowly drifting back to sleep, tucked under a white blanket courtesy of Mrs. Hudson; Greg's shoulders shook with emotion, being pulled against his husband's shoulder moments later.

“Perhaps we should go back to the bedroom,” Mycroft stated. “I’m sure he won't wake up until 6:00 AM, at the latest.”

Greg's tears had dried at that moment. “I never thought I would love someone as much as you... Or a little bit more.”

Both laughed quietly, aware there was a sleeping newborn in the room with them.

“You may have not grown up with your father, my love,” The auburn interrupted the silence, his hand brushing Gregory's silver hair. “But Aiden has been blessed with you as his father.”

Greg glared up at the elder Holmes vilely. “Oi, all I want is to quit the weeping and you encourage it, you wanker.” Mycroft chuckled in response.

They made their way back to their bedroom after each kissed Aiden goodnight (for the second time), Greg still safeguarded on Mycroft's arms.

“You know that if we were in the middle of an attack, I would use you as a shield to protect him?” Gregory whispered, laughing midsentence.

“Likewise Gregory, likewise.”


End file.
